


What Next?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Mmmmm, smut! (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I really tried not to write another smut fest, but all my other plot bunnies refused to grow. Damn! lol  


* * *

The lights were dim silhouetting the sleeping form of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. His breathing was deep and still, a slight smile on his face as he dreamed. Gently Commander Trip Tucker let himself into bed, easing his body up to his lover's warm skin. He heard a deep sigh, and then felt Malcolm's body relax against his. Trip was careful not to wake Malcolm as he snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Trip" Malcolm murmured sleepily and turned to face his lover. " I didn't think you were coming to bed tonight." He wrapped both arms around Trip's waist and kissed his bare collarbone, " I'm glad you did. I was dreaming about you."

"I hope it was a good one." Trip replied smiling. He felt Malcolms hands slide up his back, easing the tension of the last hours way. He ran his tongue along his lovers bottom lip and teased until he was granted entrance. He slanted his mouth over his lovers again and again. With a smile be broke the kiss," What were you dreaming about?" He sat up in bed and pulled Malcolm around until he was settled between his legs.

Malcolm rested his head against Trip's thigh and looked at the wall. "I was dreaming about when we were tied together on Risa." His free hand trailed slowly up and down Trip's leg. "The difference was that we were tied facing each other." He bit back a moan as Trip's talented fingers caressed his neck, " There we were, on the floor, facing each other, our hands tied to each others hand." He turned over and slowly pulled his lover down under him. He reached out and took trips hands in his own, left to right, right to left and twined their fingers together. He placed a light kiss on his lovers chest, " Our hands were like this, tied tight at the wrist."

Trip's breath caught in his throat as Malcolm described his dream. He squeezed his lover's hands and waited to hear more.

Malcolm smiled up at his lover and slowly, sinuously moved his body up until they were face to face. "I dreamt you swore a blue streak, then tried to loosen our wrists, but the rope was too tight." He mimed the actions and continued; " next you decided to see if there was enough play in the rope around our ankles to get them free."

Trip's voice was gravelly as he spoke, " Were our ankles tied like our hands?" He opened his legs slightly, lining up their feet. Fire was coursing through his veins as he waited for Malcolm to continue.

"Hmmm, yes, but there was only enough play in the rope for us to move a few inches" he rubbed his body along his lovers, again miming the motions from his dream. He smiled as he felt Trip's arousal.

" What next?" was Trip's almost impatient reply.

"Next? Next you decided to see if we could wiggle the rope at our chest and waist down." Again Malcolm mimed the action, making sure to rub his own erection against his lover's hardness.

Trip let a loud moan slip," Ah God Malcolm." He licked his lips let his head fall back. He felt Malcolm rub against him again and he bucked his hips. He tried to free his hands, but they were held tight. Some how he found his voice," What happened next?"

Malcolm smiled down at his lover and placed his mouth against trip's ear, " You rolled us over, until you were on top."

Trip took the hint and rolled them over, "Like this?" He let his weight settle onto his lover and held their entwined hands over Malcolm's head. Stretched out like this, Trip could feel every breath, every shift in Malcolm's body.

Malcolm's breath hissed out, " Yes, like this...then you..." he dropped off as Trips lips found his sensitive neck. He turned his head to the side and moaned when his lovers tongue teased his ear, the soft breath tickling the skin.

"What next?" Trip whispered in Malcolms ear, his teeth nipping the earlobe. 'You can't stop now." He continued to tease, his tongue and lips lighting a trail of fire over Malcolms skin.

"I...you kissed me, and...I woke up." He surrendered himself to Trip's talented lips and arched up to press himself against his lovers hardness.

"Too bad you woke up" Trip murmured, releasing Malcolms lips. " I guess I'll make it up from here" He pulled up a little and looked thoughtfully down at his lover." I think we manage to get our ankles untied." He brought his leg up and applied gentle pressure to Malcolm's erection. " Then, I get my hands free, but somehow the rope tangles back up and I can't get your hands untied." He let go of his lover's hands and placed them together on the pillow. He leaned down and brought his mouth close to his lover's ear. " Leave your hands where they are ok?"

Malcolm nodded, his mouth too dry to speak.

"Hmm, where were we?" Trip snaked a hand between them and caressed the flushed skin. " Next we get the rope at our chests lose, and hmmm, we need to be naked." Trip came to his knees on the bed and slowly removed his underwear. He did the same for his lover and them took up his position. " For some reason I just can't get the rope at out waists untied. So..." He pulled Malcolm up into a sitting position. " I hope the rope will get looser." He groaned as Malcolm's hardness rubbed against his own." Since your hands are tied, you put them around my neck, and I pull us close together." He pulled Malcolm up and groaned when his own cock nestled between his lover's cheeks.

Trip reached into the bedside drawer and brought out the lubricant, coating his fingers. " Next? Next I can't help myself, I take advantage of my armory officer." He felt Malcolm shudder as he eased a finger inside. He took Malcolms mouth in a kiss burning with passion.

Malcolm kissed his lover back fiercely, and let his muscles relax, letting Trip know he was ready. He felt the hardness at his entrance and he pushed down, moaning as the hard cock slipped in. Some how he managed one word, "More." He felt his lovers hands circle his hips and let his head fall back.

"More" Trip replied, and pulled his lover down hard on his cock. He trailed kisses over Malcolm's chest, his tongue laving the hard nipples. He helped push his lover up, moaning his name as the ring of muscles closed tight on his cock.

"Close...Trip..." Malcolm whispered as his hands twined in the short blonde hair. " I need..." he trailed off as Trip thrust into him. He nearly lost control when he felt Trips slick hand close over the head of his erection.

"Come with me" Trip whispered and pulled Malcolms hand down to join his. He let Malcolm set the speed, timing his thrusts to his lovers. He added pressure, tightening his hand around his lover's.

Malcolm gave himself over, a small word, love, lost in Trips echoing cry.

They fell on the bed tangled in each other's arms. Heart rates slowing down, they held each other. Trip rested his chin on his lover's head and luxuriated in the feel of Malcolm's hands on his back. " We manage to slip free of the rope."

"Too bad" Malcolm said sleepily, resting his head on Trips shoulder.

"Yes, too bad...love."


End file.
